Dragon Ball Fusions
by WhoLover
Summary: Two Saiyans, desperate to surpass the other, go to Earth and make a wish. They wish for the greatest tournament of all time: The Timespace Tournament. Now, in this bizarre world combining all of time and space, Burrok and Pinich will overcome every obstacle in order to have their one final fight in the Tournament. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Expositional backstory**

There is a legend in the universe. They say that there are seven large orbs, each emblazoned with stars. If one gathers all seven, they can have a wish granted. Most people knew that the peaceful Namekians had created these orbs, but not many knew that a set existed on a planet called Earth as well. Two of the people who knew about the Earth Dragon Balls were a couple of Saiyans. One known as Pinich, and the other known as Burrok. The two of them had survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and travelled the universe together. This was because, unlike most Saiyans, they did not crave destruction. Their only desire was to become as strong as they could, so they may finally defeat each other. They spent decades training their bodies to their limit. However, they one day learnt of a Saiyan who had defeated the tyrant Frieza by becoming a "Super Saiyan": A legendary transformation said to only happen every 1000 years. Hearing about the Super Saiyan, Burrok and Pinich decided to travel to Earth, to make a wish upon the Dragon Balls there.

 **Earth**

"Hey, look over here!" A young man called to his friend. He had tall black hair which was made up of several spikes. He was about the size of a teenager and he was wearing a blue shirt, white cape and white pants. Wrapped around his waist was a belt with a large gold buckle. Strangely enough, the man had a tail coming out of his back, around where his anus was.

"Coming Pinich!" The young man's friend replied. Unlike his friend, he was taller, with the same black spiky hair, except much shorter, with one spike leaning over his forehead. He wore strange attire; some sort of black chest plate with blue shoulder pads, three blue pads coming from the waist and skin-tight black pants. Like Pinich, he also had a tail, but he kept it wrapped it around his waist securely. He hurriedly made his way over to where the smaller Saiyan was standing, and he saw what they had been looking for: an orange orb with a picture of four orange stars on it.

Pinich grinned broadly at Burrok "That makes seven!" He exclaimed happily, picking up the ball from the ground and examining at closely.

Burrok looked at Pinich and spoke "We should summon Shenron."

Pinich nodded, and took out six other orange balls. Each emblazoned with their own number of stars. He laid them beside the Four Star Ball and spoke "Eternal Dragon Shenron! I summon you!"

As soon as Pinich spoke, dark clouds overtook the sky. The dragon balls all glowed yellow and shot a beam into the sky. The beam moved around, before becoming a long green dragon with red eyes. Two antlers protruded from his skull and he spoke with a deep, powerful voice, that seemed to echo all around the land.

" _I am the eternal dragon Shenron. I will grant you any one wish. Speak your desire._ "

Burrok looked at Pinich, who nodded. "Our wish is for a tournament to be held. All the strongest fighters in the universe, from all of time and space will participate in it. And unlike a normal tournament, you don't lose from a ring out or anything like that. The tournament will decide who is TRULY the strongest in all of time and space!" He declared loudly.

Shenron hesitated for a minute, its eyes closed, before opening. His red eyes glowed red, and he said to Burrok and Pinich " _Your wish has been granted. Farewell._ "

Pinich and Burrok both looked around, and saw nothing different.

"Maybe… we have to find it?" Pinich suggested awkwardly.

Burrok was about to make his own suggestion of looking for high power levels, when behind Pinich, a large blue portal appeared. Pinich turned around and saw the portal, as it quickly pulled him, Burrok and the terrain around them into it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Timespace Tournament: Level 1**

Pinich and Burrok both appeared out of the blue portal, several feet in the sky. In an instant, they began falling to the ground. Pinich quickly regained his bearings, and managed to land on his feet, but Burrok was still quite dazed, and landed on Pinich, knocking him onto the ground. Burrok got off quickly, and Pinich stood up, rubbing his sore back. They saw that they were standing on the same bit of ground they had found the Four Star Ball near.

Burrok looked around and was shocked to see that the ground they were standing on was floating. Below them, there was nothing but an empty abyss. Around them, there were other chunks of floating land. Some were quite large, some were small. On one there was a tall pillar, extending above and beyond visibility.

Pinich began floating a few inches above the ground. "Come on Burrok, let's look around!" He said.

Burrok followed suit by levitating into the air. Together, he and Pinich flew off.

They flew around the area quickly, until they found the largest chunk of land they could see. On this specific chunk there was part of a city. There were dozens of houses, as well as a large yellow dome.

"There may be people down there." Burrok suggested, and the two Saiyans descended in front of the yellow dome, which was emblazoned with the words 'Capsule Corporation'.

Burrok saw a red door out the front, and he went to knock on it. The door was opened, revealing a middle aged woman. She had aqua blue hair in a bowl cut, and eyes of the same colour. She was wearing a purple sleeveless dress which stopped just above her knees. Around her neck, a green scarf was wrapped.

"Hey there!" She greeted kindly. "Are you fighters?" She asked. Pinich walked up to Burrok as he nodded, looking unsure.

The woman looked at the two Saiyans sympathetically. "You must be new here," She deduced "most people down here are." She gestured for them to follow her and walked inside the building.

The three of them walked into a room filled with several different machines, and in the corner there was a desk with several pieces of paper, two earrings and an armband on it.

There were a few chairs laid around the room, and the woman sat down on one. Burrok and Pinich did the same.

"My name is Bulma" The woman told them. "What are your names?"

Pinich spoke first "I'm Pinich!"

"My name is Burrok." Burrok told her.

Bulma looked at the two of them with interest "Are you Saiyans?" She asked.

Burrok and Pinich nodded, before Pinich asked "Miss Bulma, what is this place?"

"First, it's just Bulma." Bulma told them "Second, this is the Timespace Tournament."

Hearing the name 'Timespace Tournament', Burrok and Pinich grinned at each other, pleased that their wish had come true.

"What's the Timespace Tournament?" Pinich asked innocently.

"The Timespace Tournament is a tournament arranged by Shenron. He used his powers to pull all the strongest fighters from across time and space." Bulma's explanation was interrupted by several loud sounds from outside the building. After the sounds calmed down, Bulma continued "Most fighters were sent down here, the first level of the Tournament, but some really strong fighters were placed on the higher levels. To get to the higher levels, you beat other fighters. The amount of fighters you have to beat depends on which level you're at."

Pinich immediately stood up, causing his chair to fall backwards "Well, I guess I'd better hurry if I want to win the Tournament! Thanks miss Bulma!" Before anyone could say a word, he ran outside.

Burrok stared at the Saiyan that was his rival, and began to stand up to follow him, before Bulma spoke "Sit down."

Burrok sat back down and Bulma continued "The Tournament requires fighters to fight in Teams of five. You can fight with less if you want, but to register for the finals, you need five fighters."

Burrok nodded. He would have to tell Pinich that if he saw him later. His thoughts of Pinich were quickly overshadowed by the realisation that he had no teammates, and the only fighter he knew was Pinich.

Bulma interrupted the Saiyan's worries "If you need teammates, I'm sure Goten and Trunks would be happy to help you. They're pretty strong, and they should be hanging out around this level."

Burrok smiled "Thanks Bulma." He said happily, before getting off the chair. He started to walk towards the exit of the room, but Bulma spoke once more.

"Wait… I was planning on saving this for Vegeta, but if you team up with Trunks, I suppose you can use it" She went over to the desk in the corner of the room. Burrok couldn't see what she was doing, but when she came over there was a machine floating next to her shoulder. It looked like two pieces of blue metal attached together on a hinge. Both pieces had a green screen on them, and the top one was slightly smaller. There were two red, glowing circles on the top piece, as well as a speaker.

"Hello Burrok!" The machine said with a slightly robotic tone.

Burrok stared at the machine with awe. Not even the scouters back on Planet Vegeta had been this impressive! At the thought of his home planet, Burrok realised that Bulma had used the name Vegeta. Well, if the Tournament had the strongest fighters in existence then it made sense that King Vegeta would be here.

"This is Ziku." Bulma said proudly "He was a bit hard to make, but for a genius like me it was no problem."

Burrok stared at Ziku "What can he do?" he asked.

"Ziku model number 1 can scan energy levels, barriers and provides a map of the Timespace tournament levels." Ziku informed the Saiyan.

"He'll also help you find Trunks and Goten." Bulma added.

"Thanks Bulma." Burrok said with gratitude, before walking out of the building, Ziku floating closely behind him.

Outside the building, Burrok said to Ziku "So, can you find Trunks and Goten?"

Ziku's screens glowed, and a map of the terrain appeared on them. A yellow ring began pulsing outwards on it, and several triangles appeared on it, pointing to different parts of the map. Near the part of the map Burrok was standing on, he saw three red triangles. One of them seemed to be him, and the other two were to his east.

"Two other Saiyans detected." Ziku stated.

"Trunks and Goten are Saiyans?" Burrok asked, surprised.

"Ziku model number 1's database contains a database of all known Saiyans, this list includes Son Goten and Trunks Briefs. Conclusion; 'Goten' and 'Trunks' are Saiyans."

Burrok grinned, it would be nice to see some Saiyans that weren't Pinich. He took off into the air towards where Ziku had said Trunks and Goten were. As he approached the spot, he could sense two high power levels.

He stopped in mid-air, Ziku behind him.

"Around here?" The Saiyan asked the machine, glancing back at it.

"Affirmative! Saiyans 'Trunks' and 'Goten' are 23 meters below us." Ziku replied. Burrok nodded and descended. He landed in front of two strong looking fighters, and said:

"Hi Trunks and Goten!"


	3. Chapter 3

The two strong looking fighters turned to face Burrok. Both of them wore armour similar to his, except black. One of them was a tall bald man, whose whole body bulged with muscles. He had a moustache. The other fighter wasn't as tall, but had long spiky black hair that reached the back of their knees. He wore a red band on his left leg, and a red band on his left arm. Both the fighters had tails wrapped around their waists, meaning they were Saiyans.

"Oh, it's just some other weakling Raditz." The muscular Saiyan remarked to the one with long hair.

"Wait just a second Nappa, that's a tail." The other Saiyan, Raditz replied.

"Oh! Well I guess we aren't the only Saiyans here." Nappa remarked.

"Wait a second, he called us Trunks and Goten." Raditz told Nappa, as his eyes widened.

"You're not Trunks and Goten?" Burrok interjected, confused.

"Of course we're not those brats!" Nappa exclaimed angrily, "If you're friends with them, then we'll just have to teach you a lesson."

Raditz nodded "And if the two of us can defeat you here, we'll get much stronger. We might even teach that bastard Vegeta a lesson."

Nappa smirked "So, let's see what you can do, Saiyan."

Nappa flew at Burrok, faster than Burrok could perceive. The first moment, he was next to Raditz, the next moment, he was inches from Burrok's face, and launched his fist into Burrok's stomach. The force of the punch made a small crater around them, and Burrok was sent flying over a dozen feet away.

Burrok forced himself to stop in mid-air, and grabbed his stomach, grimacing. He hadn't expected a normal Saiyan to be so strong. Quickly, he flew forward at speeds unobservable to an ordinary human. As soon as he was in front of Nappa, his leg snapped up, and with a loud bang, it impacted against Nappa's head, knocking him into the air. Burrok quickly flew up, above Nappa, and fired a blast of Ki into his face at point-blank range. The Saiyan was sent flying down, and created another crater when he landed.

Burrok descended as Nappa stood up. He tried to punch the bald Saiyan, but Nappa caught the fist. He pulled Burrok by his arm, and smashed his knee into Burrok's stomach, causing him to cough up spittle. Before he could recover from the blow, Burrok's head was grabbed, and punched multiple times.

Nappa dropped the Saiyan onto the ground, and prepared a Ki blast. However, just as he was about to fire it, a bright aura flared up around Burrok.

Burrok's eyes narrowed as he stood up, his aura burning brightly like the stars above. He could feel that the Saiyan was strong, and he had to end the fight now. In an instant, he released his full power, and began attacking Nappa relentlessly, with each strike strong enough to shake the heavens. He didn't give Nappa a chance to react, striking at his face, his shoulders, his stomach, anything that he could reach. He was so caught up in his assault on the bald Saiyan, he forgot about the long haired one.

His eyes widened when he was kicked fiercely in the side, sending him hurtling away. Once he managed to regain control of his movement, and stopped in mid-air, he saw that his attacker had been Raditz. Nappa and Raditz stood by each other, with Nappa breathing heavily. In an instant, the two Saiyans appeared to Burrok's side. Nappa balled his fists and smashed them into Burrok's gut, while Raditz kicked him in the back of the head. Burrok's body was alight with pain. The pain only got worse when Nappa grabbed him and threw him at the ground. Raditz accompanied the throw with a ball of pink energy.

Burrok couldn't comprehend what was happening. One moment, he had been dominating Nappa, but with just one attack, he was on the verge of losing this fight.

His eyes narrowed. _No_. He wasn't going to lose his first fight. He was going to battle Pinich in the tournament, and win. He was a Saiyan, and he had pride to uphold.

He let out a powerful scream, as his aura once again ignited. His hair seemed to quiver from his own power. For a second, his hair flickered gold.

Burrok flew at Raditz and Nappa. In a moment, he was in front of them. Raditz was paralysed from shock, but Nappa tried to attack. Burrok easily caught his fist, and raised a hand in return. From his palm, a massive blast of yellow Ki came. It hit Nappa's face, but because Burrok was holding his arm he didn't get knocked back. He followed up the blast with a knee to the bald Saiyan's gut. Nappa's eyes bulged out of his skull from the blow. Burrok let him go, and he slowly descended onto the ground, clutching his stomach.

He turned to face Raditz, who looked immensely scared.

"P-please!" Raditz exclaimed desperately "I-I'll leave this world! I'll never fight again! I promise!"

Burrok scoffed at the Saiyan who had resorted to begging, and turned away. He descended down towards Nappa, who staggered to his feet, fury splattered on his face. Burrok poured his Ki into a blast, but just as he was about to fire it at the bald Saiyan and finish him off, a barrage of energy attacks hit him in the back.

Burrok fell to the ground, with his eyes turned grey. Smoke emanated from his back. Back in the air, Raditz was breathing heavily, having used almost all his energy in the attack. He smirked at the stupidity Burrok had shown, as he and Nappa approached the Saiyan, ready to finish him off.

As Nappa charged a Ki blast, with Raditz watching. They were suddenly knocked back. Two young children had appeared and kicked the two of them away.

The first child was a boy clad in a blue undershirt with an orange Gi and baggy orange pants, as well as blue boots. His hair was black, and several long spikes of it stuck out at unnatural angles. Like the Saiyans, his eyes were black.

The other child, also a boy, wore a dark green Gi, tied with an orange sash around his waist, as well as golden boots. His hair was a light purple bowl cut, with a parting over his right eye. His eyes, unlike the Saiyans, were a light blue.

As Nappa and Raditz were sent flying, the two children landed on the ground, their arms crossed.


End file.
